1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an oil container repository. One of the major characteristics of this repository is that in addition to collecting oil containers, it also collects and separates the left over oil within them.
2. Description of Prior Art
Safe discard and recycling of used motor oil is a preferred practice, also mandated by some public municipalities. Large repositories are generally provided either by public agencies or private vendors for collection and thereafter safe discard of used motor oil. However, no known method or apparatus is available that provides for the collection and recycling of oil containers themselves. Some municipalities provide recycling bins for plastic material such as milk or soft-drink bottles. However, there are strict restrictions in disposing motor oil in the publicly collected trash-cans or recycle bins.
Therefore, there is a need for a repository that collects motor oil containers. Further, there is a need for a repository that can separate the left over motor oil from the container itself for separate recycling. The object of this invention is to accomplish both of said tasks. Another embodiment of the invention can display advertisement items on its outer layer.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an oil container repository for collection and recycling of both the motor oil and the motor oil container.